Remedy
by Gomes
Summary: [HouseCuddy] “Well, gotta take the bad with the good though I still haven’t found what the good is.” xxChapterTwoxx
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Remedy  
AUTHOR: Gomey  
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.  
SPOILERS: "Poison" 1x08  
RATING: Strong R  
DISCLAIMER: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.  
SUMMARY: "Well, gotta take the bad with the good though I still haven't found what the good is."  
NOTES: Episode addition to "Poison" and first attempt at a House MD fic. So yeah. Thanks to Saskia for all of her help and patience with my daft questions. You rock!

--------  
Chapter One  
--------

Greg put his hand up, trying to ward off the woman's advances. "Georgia." He tried unsuccessfully to reprimand her.

Georgia smiled, letting out a little giggle. "Doctor House, the least I can do is thank you." She leered at him, her body inching into his personal space. "**Really** thank you."

"That's **really** not necessary," he muttered, with sincere desperation.

"When I'm no longer contagious, I'll come by for a check-up," she whispered seductively, placing a hand on his forearm and giving it a little squeeze. She began to gently stroke his arm, her fingertips brushing over his hand to the material of his jacket, all the way up to his shoulder and back down to his fingers.

Greg's brow furrowed and he looked around for a possible means of escape. The woman had use of both her legs, and her sex drive would probably be enough to aid her in winning a one-hundred yard dash, so trying to out-run her was definitely out of the question. His eyes fell upon a familiar form and he inwardly cringed, trying to decipher which would be the lesser of two evils: being indebted to the woman approaching, or being chased by the deranged one in front of him. "Cuddy," he called out, grimacing as he continued, "darling."

Lisa stopped mid stride and took a step back, eyeing the misanthropic doctor. "Darling?" Her lip curled upwards, half out of disgust, half out of incomprehension. She straightened her suit jacket and walked cautiously to where he stood, her eyes glancing at the old woman's hand still on his arm, to the old woman and then back at their contact.

"See Georgia, unfortunately my lovely companion gets very jealous when beautiful women hit on me." He swallowed his pride and slowly removed his arm from Georgia's grasp before possessively wrapping it around Lisa's waist.

Lisa's mouth slowly fell open before her lips twisted into a smile. «Leverage,» she thought to herself, mentally calculating how many clinic hours this would cost him.

"This is because I'm old, isn't it?" The older woman's whole body seemed to cave inwardly, reflecting a withdrawn and rejected mood.

"Of course not. Do you think I would be dating the lovely Lisa Cuddy if I was discriminating towards older women?"

Lisa glared at him, giving him a light slap on the arm. "Need I remind you that I am younger than you are, by three years."

"At heart," he spoke gently before turning to face Georgia, reiterating his statement, "at heart." He smiled condescendingly at Lisa, secretly thrilled by her firey gaze towards him.

"House!" Lisa warned him, ire building behind her bright blues. She glared at him off his defiant smirked and whacked his shoulder again.

Greg observed Georgia's response and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, I'm used to it. You should see her in bed, rrrrrowwr!" He brought his left hand up from her wait to her shoulder, and imitated a cat claw before returning it back.

Lisa pressed her lips tightly together, trying desperately to control her temper. She knew that he was doing this just to get some rise out of her, perhaps as a diversion to the fact that she was in control at the moment. "Right, I just can't get enough of the good doctor." She smiled, brushing a hand through his hair. "But, you're much better off with finding a nice young stud who can keep up...with you." She leaned towards Georgia, faking a conspiratorial stance, "he's on the blue."

"Blue!" Georgia placed a hand to her chest before leaning back towards Lisa, "as in the pills?"

"The very same." Lisa nodded, trying hard to contain her laughter. "Sometimes one pill just isn't enough."

"That bad?"

"Well, gotta take the bad with the good, though I still haven't found what the good is - "

" - Cuddy!" House interrupted her with a whine, swatting her hand away.

She smiled innocently at him, before returning her hand to his hair.

He shivered slightly, feeling her nails gently graze his scalp, fighting hard not to let his head loll back. His breathing deepened when he felt her finger trace the shell of his ear before gently massaging the back of his neck. A soft moan slipped from his lips, as he felt his body relax slightly.

"But I know how to tame the beast." She replied, her fingers still busying themselves in his hair. "That little moan just meant he agreed to six more hours of clinic duty."

Greg took a step aside, glaring at her. "I did not, and you're not playing fair."

An eyebrow quirked as a slow yet surprised smile spread across her full lips. "Oh? And cornering someone into pretending to be your -"

His mind had jumped ahead and already realized the direction in which she was heading, and without thinking, he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers, in order to curb any revelations from tumbling out. Eyes wide, he glanced at Georgia who was watching them intently and he gave her a one-sided frown, until she shouldered her handbag and began to slowly walk down the hall, glancing back every so often.

Lisa knew of his intent, but she couldn't help enjoy the feel of his lips against hers. They were surprisingly soft, especially in comparison to her expectations of them matching his rough character. She kept still, her eyes closed, and just inhaled his scent, memorizing the feel of his mouth's pressure. Her lips opened a sliver, allowing her tongue to reach out and stroke against his lower lip - an act that managed to victoriously crush her common sense.

His eyes snapped to hers, coming face to face with closed lids. Slowly, his own blinked closed as he felt her warm tongue seek entrance into his mouth. He eagerly granted her permission, his tongue reaching out to meet her half way. His lips began to move, caressing hers as they continued to explore passion in a welcomed battle. One hand found itself tangled in her hair, cupping her scalp and forcing a closer contact.

Lisa moaned against his mouth as she pressed her body flush against his, hands gripping the material of his suit jacket. When she felt his hand slide down the swell of her buttocks, she took a step back, staring at him with wild eyes. Logic began to seep in and she glanced around breathlessly, taking in the shocked stairs from the nurses around. Slapping a palm to her forehead she let out a strangled sigh.

Greg licked his lips before taking a step forwards, watching her with a subtle smirk. "That was quite a kinky trick, Dr. Cuddy. Are you sure you don't have syphilis too?"

At a loss for words, she hated to admit the effect he had on her. Biting down hard on her lower lip, she pushed past him and headed towards her office as she felt embarrassment flush her cheeks.

The proverbial fan had been hit.

–tbc–


	2. Chapter 2

_(disclaimers et all in first chapter)_

NOTES: Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate all of the encouragement.

-------------  
Chapter Two  
-------------

The day had passed with seemingly ease, save for the role reversal that occurred in the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital: Greg House had been proudly wandering the halls, avoiding Clinic duty while the Dean had been hiding out in her office until her workday ended.

Packing up the work she had neglected due to several mixed moments of daydreams, wallowing and angry mumblings, she prepared for a long night at home. Normally, she would opt in just remaining in her office, feeling more in control in the hospital's environment but circumstances forced her to retreat to her comfort haven; a warm cup of tea and a night sans sleep would help her analytically planning on terminating the rumours that were already beginning to brew, mingling with suspicions already festering.

A familiar knock of wood-on-glass jarred her out of her thoughts and she blatantly ignored it, roughly shoving papers in her briefcase.

His lower lip jutted out as he observed her through her door, inwardly satisfied that he was in command of the situation. He knocked again, and kept up the constant rhythm of banging his cane against the glass, his smile widening as her face became an angrier shade of red.

Lisa whipped around, her eyes slicing into the misanthropic doctor.

'Can I come in?' Greg mouthed, pointing at the door with his cane.

'No,' she mouthed her refusal, shaking her head as if she was conversing with a little child. She threw him a warning glance before turning and gathering more folders to take home. She really didn't plan on sleeping, knowing that sleep left her at her weakest state - left her unable to govern her life and threw her at the mercy of her sometimes twisted imagination. Sleep was the enemy and today's event would only fuel its sadistic desire to torture her unprotected heart, playing games with her yearnings of her own. No, she wouldn't concede defeat: Lisa Cuddy was not a failure. She threw her head back with despair as she heard the door close and the familiar 'thump' of the cane on her carpeted floor. "House, couldn't you read my lips, I said 'no'."

He leaned against the door, not at all intimidated by her uncharacteristic harsh tone. "Didn't you know, I'm dyslexic. I thought you said _on_ as in, 'come **on** in'."

"I mean it, get out. I'm not in the mood."

He pushed himself from the door and walked towards her, enjoying the way she tensed up when his figure loomed over her. "I don't understand why you're so cranky."

"That's rich, coming from Dr. Kevorkian himself."

"Hey, Kevorkian cared about those people. He just wanted to make them a little more comfortable."

"He killed them!" Lisa exclaimed, looking at Greg in awe.

"And you kill a piece of my heart everyday, Dr. Cuddy. So does that make you the Kevorkian of love?"

"House, shut up."

Greg cocked his head to the side, knowing the condescending look was doing nothing but irritating her further. "What's wrong. I'm listening."

"What's wrong? What's wrong! You made a fool of me out there!" She pointed towards the hall, pausing before taking a deep, controlling breath. "You kissed me and -"

"- and you continued." He smiled at her shocked expression. "And that's why I'm here: why **did **you continue, and don't tell me it was to play along - your tongue tells me different."

She pressed her lips together, and closed her eyes momentarily. "I was just trying to make it convincing."

"Let me guess: Lisa Cuddy, president of the Highschool Drama Club. She wasn't a commitment-phobe heartbreaker, no...she was an **actor**. Woe to any man who falls victim to such a prowess!" Greg exclaimed, sweeping his hand through the air before resting it on top of his other hand, that was clutching his cane. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"No -"

"Again, dyslexic so I'll just carry **on**. It's because you're human and you need the contact no matter how deep you bury yourself away in your work."

She stepped in front of him, hating that he was dissecting her life, but more so that he was skating dangerously close to the truth. "You're a bastard," she muttered through clenched teeth.

"And you love it." He smiled at her silent response before pushing further. "You get off on this as much as I do, admit it." He leaned forward, infiltrating her personal space. "You need some conflict in your life and I'm it. I keep that balance and it kills you inside because you don't know whether to hate me...or love me."

She took a step back, a surprised smile surfacing. "Love? Please! You're a misanthrope...since when are you capable of love?" Her words were sharper than she expected them to be, and she averted her eyes, staring at her shoes instead.

His grip tightened on his cane as he too dropped his gaze to the floor. "I've loved before," he admitted softly, before meeting her blues.

"Stacy."

His eyes crinkled slightly at the sadness in her voice, a curiosity sparking within. "Actually, Samus Aran had captured my heart before but -"

"- but?" She interrupted him, the dejection still present.

"...yeah," he muttered softly, his eyes falling to the floor once more.

"Yeah," she repeated, picking up her briefcase and heading to the door.

"But that was a long time ago. People change...love changes." He paced about the room, slightly uncomfortable about the topic. He finally leaned against the wall, looking at her with great interest.

Lisa glanced back and shook her head. "Lock up when you finish," she threw over her shoulder, reaching for the handle.

"People are talking about it," He knew that would get her attention, and he quickly covered his grin, "well more so than usual since that kiss we shared."

She dropped her briefcase near the door and marched back to where he was leaning. "We didn't share anything! **You** forced me into that situation!"

"Semantics," he dismissed her accusations before pressing on, "well, that really gives them a basis for our history."

"Rumoured, made-up history," she corrected, folding her arms across her chest.

"Semantics, again." His eyes glanced down for a split second and then back up, meeting her 'less-than-amused' frown. He averted his gaze, watching passing nurses and doctors glance in, through the glass doors, whispering and murmuring no doubt. "See...they're already formulating theories." He cocked his head to the side, "and me being in your office, in a somewhat state of undress will definitely give them something to talk about." He began to unbutton his wrinkled dress shirt, all the while keeping his eyes trained or her pacing form.

"...state of undress -" She whipped around, her eyes growing wide with shock. "No! No no no! You keep your clothes **on**!" She batted his hands away from his shirt, despite t already being open and revealing his white-undershirt.

He grabbed hold of her wrists, his cane clattering to the floor. They both looked down before their eyes slowly met in an intense moment.

"I'm at an advantage." Lisa's voice was quiet yet surprisingly in control.

"No, you're trying to **take** advantage...of me." A Puckish smile responded, irking her further.

"Please...I have better ways of spending my time than trying to feel you up. Besides, who's going to believe you, especially with your track-record."

His grip loosened by the still held on, guiding her hands to touch his chest. "All they need is to see the evidence," he mumbled.. "Look how inappropriately you're touching me...trying to take advantage of a poor cripple..."

She tried to wrestle her hands from his grip, though she didn't put much effort to distance herself from him.

He pulled her towards him, feeling her fall against his chest. His arms released her wrists and gently rested against her hips, holding her to him. "C'mon Cuddy...one night, just let go. You can go back to controlling the Universe tomorrow. Hell, God took a whole **day** off."

"Yeah, but it wasn't to promiscuously wander about with a horny doctor," she murmured, her hands still resting against his chest.

He leaned his head back against the wall, feeling her warm breath hit his neck. "One night...release the tension and give foundation to the rumours floating about."

Her eyes snapped to his face. "What, no! I'm not feeding those gossipping gaggles of geese!"

"Nice alliteration," he breathed out, as he felt her hands glide over his chest, up to the skin near his neck. He felt her slender fingers slide around, while her thumb remained near his Adam's apple. "You can't strangle me...there are witnesses," he whispered out hoarsely as her fingers continued to glide up his neck, until she was cupping his cheek. He tilted his head downwards as her thumb glided across his bottom lip. "One night."

She nodded and pushed herself away from him, not being able to meet his eyes. "Meet you in the parking lot," the words tumbled out of her mouth as she tried to weigh the consequences against the moments of pleasure, as she imagined the feelings and compared them to those that would linger after, as she thought of whether she should stay or leave after the climax...of whether or not she would fall harder.

"You're over-analysing," he noted, his hand on the door-knob. "Whatever your worried about...don't." He swallowed hard and glanced at her over his shoulder. "We do it. It's done. It's simple."

"Simple," she repeated after him, watching him head towards his office, "but you're so complicated."

–TBC–


End file.
